This invention relates to a material for sintering or a sintering material for producing a sintered ore which emits an exhaust gas having a small content of nitrogen oxide during sintering said material.
Sintered ore is an essential material for iron making when it is desired to effect mass production of pig iron of good quality in a large blast furnace. The sintered ore can be manufactured by mixing powdered ores, lime stone, coke and fines, allowing the coke in the mixture to burn and baking the mixture by means of combustion heat. In this case, NOx or the various nitrogen oxides is discharged in the exhaust gas during sintering. Recently, it has been considered that this NOx is the main substance which gives rise to photochemical smog, and it is a serious concern to prevent or reduce the emission of the NOx thereby reducing pollution emission to the atmosphere.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a material for sintering capable of preventing the emission of the NOx without resort to a great change in the method and apparatus for sintering now used.